


When it Rains it Pours

by visibleheaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Heart, Cheating, Cuddles, Depression, Drugs, Forests, Love, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Party, Running Away, Storm - Freeform, implied sex, no one has met, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visibleheaven/pseuds/visibleheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be good enough for Derek, and changes who he is. Derek and Stiles learn what they need.<br/>They want to feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arrivals

While I walk side by side with the legendary Derek Hale, I wrap my arm around his waist and whisper for the millionth time"you're the best ." He places his hand on my cheek and I lean in to the familiar touch "I think you're the best, and you're all mine." He gives me a confident wink and starts to walk inside, i stare blankly at the place he calls home. "You coming?" I shake my head out of the daze I was in, and look at his questioning face. His head cocked and eyebrows slightly ruffled. "Of course," I smile. Taking the hand he offers we walk inside.

His house is more beautiful then I could ever imagine, we walk on beautiful cherry wood floors, and look at the perfectly decorated walls. "I know it's a little much," he looks down sadly. I'm in awe, the place Derek has called home is what I would only be able to live in during my dreams "it's perfect," I manage to squeak out. The door bell rings, and Derek walks confidently to answer. As Derek turns the corner I take my cue to look around.

There are so many rooms I don't know where to start. The first door I open leads to the library. I'm shocked, there are three floors in the library alone. I gently run my hand along the spines of the books. In my own world, I pull out one of the books and start reading. I read only a couple lines when i hear Derek calling from the kitchen. Sadly I put the book away and make a mental note to find my way back here at some point through the night, because this place can only be described as heaven on earth. 

"Stiles!" Derek calls again. Still dazed I walk down stairs and to the kitchen, where i see two new guests sitting at the table. "Stiles, this is Allison and this is Lydia." In front of me sits two beautiful girls both wearing short black dresses. The red head reaches her hand out to shake mine "I'm Lydia," she announces. I take her hand "I'm stiles," I say shyly.

For a while things are normal, just some friendly conversation around the table. Until i hear the door bell ring again. Lydia and Allison both announce they have to go to the wash room and freshen up before everyone else arrives. A group of at least 20 walk inside. I can hardly hear everyone over the talking. I try and introduce myself, but nobody is willing to talk to me. Their to engulfed in their conversations of how awesome this party is going to be. Suddenly the music turns on, and it takes over the room. You can feel the floor vibrate beneath your feet. The bass beating inside your chest. More people are arriving but I don't care, because the music is taking over me. Everybody's dancing and bodies are starting to get squished together. With the increasing amount of people showing up, I lost Derek. When the song changes I start searching for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not that great of a writer this is my first fic ,please know i am trying. Also, this is will be a lot more interesting! I promise:)


	2. wheres Derek

It's getting more difficult to walk through the house every second. When I was walking through the living room I get pushed off my feet more times then I can count. I push past all the people to get to the kitchen. Guests have already started a game of beer pong, I walk in just as someone hit the side of a cup sending it flying off the table. The beer splashes all over the floor and some on the bottom of my pants.Great, now I'm going to smell like beer. "Has anyone seen Derek?!" I yell. The response I get is not what I wanted to hear. "I think he went up stairs with some girl named Kate, I don't know dude."

I slip past the crowd of people and climb the stairs two at a time. My hearts pounding when I reach the top. fuck, fuck, fuck, this cant be happening. I start opening doors at random. I found the up stairs bathroom and workout room but no Derek. I reach the last door at the end of the hall, almost giving up hope when I hear him. I slowly open the door, and there he is with a pretty little blonde girls hair in his hands. The room is almost pitch black if it weren't for the small light in the corner of the room. This must be Kate. Her face is against the glass table, snorting some white powder. This is definitely not what I imagined but I am relieved. When things go back I always seem to jump to the worst possible conclusion. I make a mental note to work on fixing that.

"I couldn't find you," I say softly wiping tears I didn't know were there.

Derek rolled his eyes "I didn't think you would want to come."

He gestures for me to sit any ways. I take a seat next to Derek as he takes his next hit. I had no clue he was into drugs.

Derek could tell that I was giving questioning looks so before I could ask he answered, "It stops my head from hurting. With all these people and the loud music I should be a trembling mess.The drugs are laced with a little bit of wolfsbane, not enough to hurt me but enough that it stops my head from hurting.  This helps me Stiles, and all I want is for everybody to have a good time and be safe."

Right now in this dimly lit room, as Derek lifts his head to look at the ceiling I find him beautiful. People are always telling me I am no good for Derek, that I'm not his type, and sometimes that scares me. Derek could literally date anybody, but he trusts me and I know that. I just want to prove that I am good enough for him. So, I tell him that I want to try. Derek laughs and then flashes a bright smile, I sit on the floor opposite of Derek and watch. 

He pushes some more powder on table and shows me what to do. I don't exactly want to be taking drugs, but if this is what Derek does I should do it too. I place my nose near the powder. "Now," I think, "I am good enough for Derek." I lift my head to look at the ceiling and can feel this rush through my body. I sit back and let the drugs effects kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a little more interesting still more to come i promise!:)


	3. The library

Derek eventually falls asleep with his head in my lap, and my arm draped around his chest. I take Derek's head and gently place it back on the couch as I get up. I step over Kate's passed out body on the floor, and walk out of the room. It has to be 4 am and the party is still going strong. I find my way into the master bedroom and step onto the balcony. The breeze is strong but feels nice. I can still hear the dull beating of music but can't make out what song. I feel relaxed out here. Throughout the day I'm always in a hurry. To finally be able to take a break and let the negative thoughts flow out of my head is a relief. Out here I don't have to worry.

The peace is broken when I hear the sound of glass breaking and a whispered "shit." I open the balcony door slightly to peer inside. Standing in the middle of the room looking down at the broken glass on the floor, is the girl I met previously in the night. Lydia I think her name was. "well that's going to leave a stain," she laughs, flashing a wide smile, "I know I met you earlier but I cant seem to remember your name." I step over the broken glass, " don't worry about the stain, I'll explain it to Derek and it's Stiles." I reach out to shake her hand but she looks at my hand questioning what time period I came from. Slightly embarrassed I put my hand back down and wipe them on my jeans. Obviously not making a good first impression. I try to make things slightly less awkward "want to see something awesome?" Before she can answer I grab her hand and pull her out the door and down the hall. 

I stop in front of what I believe must be the right door. Lydia looks extremely confused, and is probably asking herself why she's letting this nut case drag her into a room that he claims to be 'awesome'. I slowly open the door to revel my favourite room this house has to offer, the library. I grab Lydia's other hand and walk backwards into the room so I can see her reaction as she see's a little bit of heaven on earth. To my surprise she doesn't retreat. Lydia slowly walking deeper into the room with her mouth wide open. She's speechless, "wow," she says absorbing the beauty of the room. She pulls one of the books off the shelf and sits down. She places her hand on the cover and closes her eyes. 

I can tell she appreciates the beauty of the library as much as I do. Knowing all these books are made up with just 26 letters is astonishing and something to be marveled at. For a split second I think of Derek, he was never one for words. I try and push the thought of Derek out of my head because right now there is only one thing that I want to do. 

She opens her eyes and looks at me, for the first time I realize just how beautiful she is. "This is beautiful, thank you," she leans over and kisses my cheek. 

I take that as my cue.

"Lydia?"

"yes, Stiles?" she turns her head to look at me again.

I grab her face with both hands and bring my head forward. "Your beautiful," I whisper on her lips before kissing her. 


	4. storm

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Laying down still fast asleep beside me is Lydia. She looks at peace sleeping on the couch beside me, so I decide to leave her for now. I slowly get up careful not to disturb her. Still in my boxers and a white t-shirt I quietly tip toe out of the library. The door gives a light creek when it's opening. I glare back at Lydia to see if it woke her up. Aside from her rolling onto her side I did not disturb her. So far I call this a win, I turn around and silently close the door. I start to walk down the hall when I hear a muffled whimper. 

"I heard everything you know." I turn around to see Derek sitting against the wall looking smaller then ever. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Fuck you Stiles, I invite you into my home and you do this to me?!" Derek seeming to grow angrier by the second slowly stands up. "How can you even live with yourself? You broke my fucking heart you know."

"Derek, I don't know what you think you heard but I don't remember anything."

"So you're telling me if I walked into that room right now I wouldn't find a half naked girl laying there?"

"You have some serious trust issues Derek. I'm your fucking boyfriend you should trust me when I tell you something the first time!"

Derek goes to open the door of the library, but i flinch slightly and he stops. 

"Your right. I don't trust you. When I hear my boyfriend loudly moaning a girls name, I would think that gives me the right not to trust him.Also, you do realize that I can hear when you're lying. You seem to forget that." Derek puts his head down, and shakes it slightly.

"Derek, you're the one who gave me the fucking drugs sorry if I did anything but it seems to be your fault. Stop blaming me."

"You never seem to blame yourself Stiles. You blame your bad choices on everyone else to make yourself feel better." Silently Derek says "I can't be with you any more Stiles, I'm sorry," before walking away.

I slump into a giant heap on the floor, and start to panic. Shit. this isn't happening.I try to pull myself together I need to get out of this house before I go into a full panic attack. Picking myself up off the floor is hard enough, now I have to find the energy to walk confidently out the door. I cant let Derek know he has won. I can't let him think he has power over me. So, I catch my breath, and pull my head up high and walk down the stairs all the way out the front door. 

Once out the door, I let my head drop. Well that was harder then I expected. I climb into my Jeep with a serious hang over. My head is pounding and the sunlight is doing nothing to help. I start search the front of the Jeep for my sunglasses but I can't find them. Must have left them at home. I turn the Jeep on and reverse out of the drive way. Once I am on the road, the tears start to flow down my face. I quickly wipe them off my face. 

I pull into my driveway and turn off my Jeep. I cant muster the energy to go inside just yet. I'm to tired to cry any more I only feel numb. I can't believe I would do such a thing. All i wanted was to prove myself to Derek and I ruined everything. What was I thinking. My dad knocks on the Jeeps window, startling me from my daze. 

"You okay son?" He gives me a worried look.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a minute I'll be right in." I flash a small smile. Somehow I can tell my dad knows it's fake. 

When I walk inside my dads sitting at the kitchen table. "I grabbed us some lunch," he says brightly. He's trying to cheer me up I can tell. I can't fake being happy any longer. "Thanks, but no thanks dad I have a ton of homework to do sorry." 

I run upstairs into my room, shut the door and jumped into my bed face first. I cry so hard that I fall asleep. I dream that I was sailing and the skies turned dark, the clouds got lower and the rain begins. The sea gets rough and the boat is struggling to stay a float. The rain is getting stronger and I start to get scared. The boat wont make it much longer. Lightning fills the sky, and a giant wave turns the boat over.

When I wake up it's the middle of the night. The dream was a sign and I know what I have to do.


	5. Hideaway

I pull the covers back and jump out of bed. I trip on my feet as i race down the stairs. I snatch the keys I left sitting on the counter and quickly open the door, slamming it on my way out not bothering to lock it because no one would break into the sheriffs house. The Jeeps still sitting in the drive way, and hop in, put the key in the ignition, and start the Jeep. I leave it running for a second, and take a moment to breathe. This is what I need to do.

After around an hour of driving I find myself in the middle of no where. I pull over beside the curb and get out of my Jeep. I put my hand on the hood for a moment, "goodbye," I whisper before taking off into the woods. 'He'll know," I say aloud as I begin to run.

* * *

This is unbelievable. Standing in the sheriffs office, arguing with the sheriff is not how I like to spend my Monday  mornings. 

"No one has seen Stiles in days, shouldn't we send a search party out looking or something?! He's your son. We cant just sit here and wait," I scream at the sheriff.

"Mr.Hale, that is exactly what we are going to do. This is not the first time Stiles has just disappeared without warning and i doubt it will be the last. What i suggest is that you go home and wait, there is no point in looking. He does not want to be found."

I give him a look filled with confusion and judgment. Stiles is his son he should be frantic, but he's just sitting there. I on the other hand can't sit back, I need to find him. I decided taking a car would take to long, so I park my car in the Stilinski driveway and run inside quickly. I need to catch Stiles's scent. I sit on Stile's bed and breathe in, but that isn't enough so I take a couple of his t-shirts for good measure. Once I think I have enough I run out of the house and I'm on my way.

I've been out on the streets for hours and it's starting to get dark. I start to think I'm not enough to find Stiles on my own, so as a last resort I call Scott. He agrees to help find his best friend but I can tell that he's only doing it for my sake. He doesn't really believe that we will find him, only that it will give me some closure for the moment being. 

"Scott we need to find him."

"I'm telling you he doesn't want to be found." 

He's lying to me. I heard the faint skip of his heart beat. I grab a handful of his sweater and pull him off his feet.

"Where is he Scott!?"

"I can't tell you, I promised him! I'm sorry!"

I know exactly how to get Scott to tell me where Stiles is. "Man I've been pulling a lot of last resorts today," I think to myself. I put Scott back on his feet, and walk backwards till my back hits a tree, then I fall so I'm sitting on the ground. I pull my knees up to my head and hug them tight. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here Scott."

"Derek don't do that man, get up lets get you home." 

"No, If Stiles is out here then I have to be too." 

I heard a loud clap of thunder and the down pour started. I was getting soaked in it. I looked up at Scott with tears in my eyes, "I need him."

Scott sighed, "When we were kids we found a little shelter in the middle of these woods. We brought supplies with us that could last for days. When he needs escape, he goes there. He doesn't know that I always check to make sure he's okay. That's why the sheriff and I don't worry."

Scott starts to walk away, he turns back with a heavy sigh says "follow me." 

I hop onto my feet quickly and scramble towards Scott. "Stiles makes me do things I don't normally do. He made me call for help, he almost made me cry. He has made me feel for the first time in a really long time and I couldn't bear to lose that. Do you understand how that feels Scott?"

Scott looks down "yeah, I do Derek and that's why I'm doing this." He stops and looks at me, "Go up that hill, and turn right the hole in the side of a hill is under a large tree, pretty hard to miss."

I run off in the direction Scott tells me and I faintly hear his last warning to me, "be careful with him."

* * *

 The air has cooled down a lot from this morning. The muggy, hard to breathe air has been replaced with a slight breeze. With the rain just starting, I can smell the trees and leaves. Inside my shelter I can look out and see nature. There are no cars, or street lights, or houses. I am completely isolated from society. There is no bullshit drama, just me and my thoughts. I take out the small fuzzy blanket I brought and wrapped myself in it, the breeze has given me a slight chill. 

The sound of the rain hitting the top of my shelter is comforting. I wrap myself tighter in the blanket that I brought. I needed to be alone, to think about things. This is the only place I knew where i could be at peace. Where I'm not a fuck up and don't need to worry about harming myself or others. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in a bit. My computer broke, but I hope you enjoy this chapter there will be more to come and yes I will be continuing Sterek!!!!


	6. everybody wants and everybody needs

I listen to the sound of the rain hitting the top of my shelter. My back is touching the cool, damp wall; finally at peace.

Suddenly, I hear the crunching of leaves and twigs breaking. Somebody's here. I jump up to flee, I refuse to let them find me. I put the blankets in my backpack and start to run deeper into the dense forest. 

I run fast and hard for a good ten minutes, I'm not sure, I lose track of time. I stop until I am sure nobody was following me. I stop and fall to my hands and knees breathing heavily. Who ever that was they ruined my place of comfort and peace. I sit on the ground, my breathing is starting to even out again. I was never a runner. I stop and collapse onto my hands and knees breathing heavily. Who ever that was they ruined my place of comfort and peace. The only thing I had, for myself is gone now. I sit on a rotten tree stump as I wait for my breath start to even out again. But it didn't.

I think I can hear someone calling my name, but the rain is coming down too hard tell. I can't hear anything over the sound of the rain beating the ground. My heart is almost beating out of my chest.I feel like any air is getting to lungs. I try to get up and run, but my muscles are sore form running. I'm too tired, I can't think, I can't breath. I curl up on the muddy ground, putting my head between my knees and stay there till my body shuts down and falls sleep.

I try to get up and head back to my shelter, but I learned I'm not in the forest anymore. The cold wet ground has been replaced from a hard surface to a soft, warm bed. I am wrapped in blankets. I try to open my eyes, but the place is to dark to see anything. It must still be night I guess, obviously I didn't sleep that long. Somehow I can't help but feel comfortable here. I can't figure it out, but realize the place smells familiar. I feel safe, it reminds me of comfort, I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the first thing I hear is "I found him in the middle of the woods, shivering and soaking wet."

I slowly open my eyes to find Derek and Scott standing over the bed I was placed in. Derek looked worried, with his arms folded across his chest, and Scott looked disappointed. This is not going to be good. 

I snap my eyes shut before the could see and pretend to be asleep again. 

"We're both werewolves Stiles." Derek says too calmly for my liking. 

Slowly reopening my eyes I whisper "I forgot you could hear my heart." My mouth is really dry and I start to cough, "water," I manage to choke out.

Scott hands me a glass of water, that was sitting on the nightstand. Then Derek and Scott it on the edge of the bed. 

"Scott, he's fine let me take care of him from here," Derek reasons. Scott seems hesitant but exits the room anyways. 

"We need to talk Stiles."

"I know," I say. The entire reason I went to my shelter was to not deal with this, but the problem is staring me in the face at the moment. The time to deal with the problem is now. 

"My only question is why?"

"To answer that question, I would need to know the answer Derek. I don't know why I did it. It happened though, and I cant take it back."

"I will never trust you the way I did Stiles."

"I understand, but could you try? Could we start over?"

"When you left, you scared me. I couldn't keep you safe. I was worried. But yes, we can start over."

"I will earn your trust back I'm so sorry Derek," there are tears in my eyes and I am on the verge of crying.

I know Derek can hear my heartbeat because he engulfs me in his tight hug.

We spend the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms. I learned that I don't need the shelter to feel safe. I need Derek, and I will do anything in my power to earn is trust and respect back. I did a horrible thing and I almost broke an already damaged werewolf. He needs me more then ever. But most importantly,

I need him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome! :)


	7. Bonus

I'm sitting in the living room watching T.V when I hear a knock on my door. My hairs a mess, I haven't shaved and I am still in my boxers, but it's 11 am and I really do not care right now. I get up to answer the door, and standing in the doorway is Stiles. 

"Hurry up and get dressed we're going for a drive."

I hurry up the stairs to my bedroom and throw on a pair of worn out jeans and a black t-shirt with my leather jacket. I run to the bathroom and run some water through my hair, so that I don't look like a total mess to Stiles.

When I go outside he is already waiting in his Jeep. I run out the door and slam it shut not bothering to lock it.

"Where are we going?" I say with a hint of excitement in my voice.

"Just to pay some bills for my dad, I thought you would want to come along for the ride," Stiles answers.

Stiles was right, I love the riding in the Jeep, and I love being near him. I just nod my head, with a slight smile on my face, and look out the window.

When we get to the billing place, I wait in the car as Stiles runs in quickly. He doesn't take long. When he gets back in the car, I start talking about how excited I am to finally be able to go camping with him. 

Stiles sighs, "Derek, we need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me right, because saying that makes it sound like you're breaking up with me."

"No, no I'm not breaking up with you. Lets just get driving and I'll explain why I've been so distant lately."

A million things are running through my head, and I'm starting to make up scenarios that I know couldn't be true but I'm starting to believe them anyways.

Without looking at me Stiles starts talking. "Listen I don't know how to explain this but I love you Derek. I'm just not in love with you."

There is a lump in my throat. "Okay," I say quietly.

"And it's come to the point where you love me a lot more then I love you," he continues.

I can feel my heart shattering, but I just keep nodding my head. "Can you please explain."

"Derek, I'm in love with Lydia still. When I was with her I learned the difference of loving somebody and being in love with them." 

The tears are silently rolling down my cheeks. My heart feels like it's in my stomach. This happened in the blink of an eye. I thought we were fine. Why didn't I figure out why Stiles was being so distant sooner. I am such an idiot.

"Derek, I still want to be with you. It's just with all this talk of camping, it reminded me of Lydia. And when I saw that she was dating a new guy who is really weird. It reminded me that I'm still in love with her."

"I don't want to lose you Stiles," I say quietly.

"I don't want to lose you either."

I can see that he's crying from the corner of my eye. I want so badly to reach over and wipe the tears from his face, but I cant bring myself to do it. Stiles tries to hold my hand, and I let him. It's not comforting though. It hurts me to feel his skin on mine and to even look at him. 

All i can think of is that I was the replacement for Lydia, and every time Stiles touched me he thought of her. 

As were driving back to my place, Stiles tries to act like nothing happened and when I get out of the Jeep to leave he leans over and kisses me, leaving my lips on fire.

I go inside to drown myself in liquor. I drink all the liquor in the house, knowing I wont feel a thing. But what does it matter because I'm numb anyways. I know that nothing can cure a broken heart. And although Stiles and I are still together nothing will ever be the same again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really believed they could pull through but i was wrong sorry guys


End file.
